Segunda chance
by nana-barton
Summary: todos merecem uma segunda chance para viver um grande amor
1. capitulo I

Segunda Chance

Já faz 6 anos que as cartas clow foram capturadas e transformadas em cartas Sakuras. E faz 6 anos que eu nunca mais vi o Eriol. Logo após todas as cartas serem transformadas ele voltou para a Inglaterra junto com a professora Mizuki e seus guardiões.

A Sakura e o Shoran estão juntos desde que ele voltou de hong Kong, há 3 anos. E com isso eu fiquei sozinha. A Sakura de vez enquanto se lembra de mim, uma das únicas pessoas, se é que se pode chamar de pessoa, que vive perto de mim é o Kero; ele virou o meu confidente, só ele sabe dos meus sentimentos pelo Eriol, quando ele ficou sabendo não ficou nada feliz. Lembro-me como se fosse hoje.

Flashback

========###=====

"O que vc tem, Tomoyo?"

"Nada, to ótima Kero." ' Tenho que despista-lo.' " Fiz bolo, vc não quer?"

"Oba, boloooooo!!!!!!"

'Consegui.'

Depois de ter se empanturrado, o Kero volta a perguntar.

" Vc anda muito triste, o que aconteceu com vc?"

" Não ta acontecendo nada, eu não tenho nada, eu to ótima." 

" É por causa que o moleque voltou? Ou é porque a Sakura não desgruda dele?"

" Não é nada disso e antes que vc pergunte não, eu não to apaixonada pela Sakura e sim pelo Er...ninguém."

" Vc ta apaixonada pelo Eriol, a reencarnação do Clow? Vc ta loca, maluca, ele tem um gênio péssimo... muito parecido com o seu, sim, eu admito, mas...".

"Kero, vc é a única pessoa que sabe disso, então, por favor, não me critica" 

" Tudo bem..."

=======######=======

Fim do Flashback

Desde aquele dia  eu divido o meu segredo com o Kero e aos poucos ele aceito os meus sentimentos. Mas nem por isso as minhas esperanças de ver o Eriol de novo aumentaram. O meu amor não é correspondido.

a.n.

eu sei ficou uma coisa intragável...mas cooperem comigo é a primeira vez que eu escrevo...

espero que vcs me informem as suas opiniões...


	2. capítulo II

Segunda Chance

Eu não tenho nada, CCS não me pertence. Se pertencesse o Eriol teria ficado com a Tomoyo. 

"__" fala 

`__´ pensamento

(__) comentário

Segundo capítulo

Há seis anos eu decidi ir embora de Tomoeda por achar que indo embora eu esqueceria aquele anjo de cabelos longos, olhos enigmáticos e sorriso cativante, mas eu me enganei e muito. Eu não consegui esquecer e cada vez mais eu desejo a sua companhia, o seu sorriso, o seu cheiro. Kaho e eu estávamos juntos quando eu voltei para a Inglaterra, mas três meses depois nós terminamos, Kaho disse que eu deveria ir atrás da pessoa que amo, que eu deveria voltar pra Tomoeda, voltar para perto da Tomoyo. E depois de mais de cinco anos é que eu vou seguir o seu conselho, vou voltar para Tomoeda e conquistar o meu anjo.

" Nakuru, faça as malas." 

" Pra que, Eriol???"

" Nós vamos voltar pra Tomoeda."

" EEEEEBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" 

" Não con...si...go res...pi...rar..."

Naquela Noite 

Alguém batia levemente na porta do quarto do Eriol.

"Pode entrar Spinel."

"Boa noite, mestre Eriol."

" O que está lhe incomodando?"

"Porque de repente você resolveu voltar para o Japão?".

Spinel o olhava como se soubesse o por que dele estar voltando.

"Eu estou com saudades da nova dona das cartas e do meu querido descendente".

"É só por isso que nós vamos voltar? Não tem nada a ver com uma certa melhor amiga da nova dona?".

"Spinel, você me conhece bem demais".

"Você já pensou em considerar que talvez ela já tenha namorado, ou que só pense em você como amigo?". 

" Já considerei sim, mas será só mais um obstáculo a transpor, a Tomoyo é a mulher que eu amo e vou lutar para tê-la comigo e sermos felizes."

" Você vai avisar alguém da nossa volta?"

" Não é surpresa." `Eu quero ver a reação deles e principalmente a da Tomoyo.´

Em Tomoeda uma semana depois

======###======###=====

" Nakuru, Pará de pular e vem me ajudar a carregar as malas lá pra cima." (é a mesma que ele morava antes)

" Já vai Eriol, quando é que eu vou poder ir ver o Touya e o Yukito???"

" Me ajuda primeiro, que depois de carregar as malas, limpar a casa, desempacotar e comprar comida você pode ir atormentar que você bem entender."

" E o  Spi o que vai fazer???" Pergunta uma Nakuru contrariada.

" Eu vou para a biblioteca." Afirma Spinel já se retirando da sala, indo em direção da biblioteca, que fica ao lado.

" Eriol, por que você não vai ir ver a Tomoyo e me deixa arrumar a casa então???"

" Talvez pelo fato de que se eu sair você não vai fazer nada. Quanto mais rápido você me ajudar, mais rápido você vai poder sair." 

" Então considere a casa arrumada." E uma saltitante Nakuru pega várias malas e vai pulando até o segundo andar.

" Você já pode sair daí Spinel."

" Ela já foi?"

" Não se preocupe ela acabou de subir e se eu a conheço, deve ter se distraído com algo no meio do caminho."

         " Já se matriculou no colégio?"

         " Já e fiz questão de garantir que ia ficar na mesma turma que a Tomoyo, a Sakura e o meu querido descendente."

         " Você quer é que ele te mate, ou melhor, você quer mata-lo do coração e de raiva." 

         " Não necessariamente, mas vai ser engraçado."

         " Essa eu quero ver."

n.a

Eu tentei fazer esse capítulo um pouco mais longo, mas acho que não deu muito certo. Eu agradeço os conselhos que recebi. E vou um bom uso deles.

Por favor, REVIEW.

Até o próximo capitulo.


	3. capítulo III

Segunda Chance

Eu não tenho nada, CCS não me pertence. Se pertencesse o Eriol teria ficado com a Tomoyo.

"" fala

´ pensamento

() comentário

Terceiro Capítulo

Tomoyo estava caminhando enquanto pensava na vida, quando se deu conta já estava em um lugar que trazia memórias da época das capturas e transformações das cartas e conseqüentemente dele; esse local era o parque do Rei Pingüim.

 ' Faz tanto tempo que não venho aqui, gostaria de poder voltar no tempo, voltar àquela época, onde a Sakura falava comigo quase o tempo todo e o Eriol estava aqui e atormentava o li, quando eu era feliz de verdade.'

Foi quando o tempo começou a se fechar.

' Sou melhor eu ir pra casa.'

Ela saiu correndo para voltar para casa, mas começou a chover muito forte e, mas se conseguia enxergar um palmo à frente. Foi quando ela se chocou com alguém.

"Desculpe, eu não vi você".Tomoyo se desculpa com a pessoa e volta a correr em direção a sua casa.

"Não tem problema, eu também não vi você. Minha querida Tomoyo".Diz Eriol, abrindo um sorriso verdadeiro depois de anos. Mas Tomoyo já estava longe para ouvi-lo.

Foi quando uma encharcada Nakuru carregando varias sacolas, ela chegou e falou.

"Eriol!!! Você vai ficar parado na chuva sem me ajudar? A comida vai ficar encharcada".

Com isso Eriol só mexeu a mão e disse:

"A comida não vai mais ficar encharcada, não se preocupe".

"Tá, mas eu vou. Vamos embora, você vai poder vê-la segunda no colégio".Nakuru reclama.

Tomoyo já em casa e depois de tomar um banho e se trocar, enquanto ajeitava o seu cabelo pensou.

'Parece que eu conhecia aquela pessoa com a qual me trombei, ela me lembrou do Eriol, mas ultimamente tudo me lembra o Eriol. ' Foi quando o telefone tocou.

"Alô, Tomoyo falando".

"Oi, aqui é a Sakura".

"Oi Sakura, aconteceu alguma coisa?" Pergunta a Tomoyo preocupada.

"Não, não aconteceu nada, porque pergunta isso?" Responde a Sakura confusa.

"É que você só me liga quando tem problema, então eu pensei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa".Responde a Tomoyo mais calma.

"Desculpa, eu não tinha me dado conta disso".Diz a Sakura com a voz meio embargada com choro.

"Não, tá tudo bem, você anda ocupada, não tem porque se desculpar. Mas mudando de assunto, por que realmente você ligou?".

"Eu queria convidar você para ir tomar sorvete amanhã, no nosso último dia de férias".Diz a Sakura já feliz de novo. (ela muda rápido de humor, naum?)

"Mas é claro que eu vou."

"Então nos vemos às 15h. Tchau." Fala a Sakura.

"Tchau." Responde a Tomoyo. 'Faz tempo que eu não saio com a Sakura, mas talvez o li vá. Tenho que falar com o Kero.'

No quarto da Sakura, começa a tocar o telefone.

"Alô. NÃO, NÃO ,NÃO, EU QUASE CONSEGUI BATER O MEU RECORDE."

"Jogando de novo Kero?" Pergunta a Tomoyo.

"Ah, é você Tomoyo; eu ia bater o meu recorde e mostrar para o Spinel quem é o melhor." Diz o Kero com ar vitorioso.

"Mas Kero como você iria poder provar que bateu o recorde, se ele está na Inglaterra, junto com o Eriol."

"Eu ainda não tinha pensado nisso, mas mudando de assunto: por que você me ligou mesmo?" Pergunta o Kero intrigado.

"Eu vou sai com a Sakura amanhã e eu queria saber se você não quer vir aqui em casa depois?" Pergunta a Tomoyo.

"Pode ser, mas você não está me convidando só para poder falar do Eriol, está?"

"Vai ter um monte de doces." Diz a Tomoyo.

"Já to ia." Responde o Kero.

'Sabia que os doces fariam ele vir. O Kero é muito previsível.'

N.A.

Eu sei q estou demorando a chegar ao reencontro deles, mas eu prometo que no próximo capitulo, eles vão se reencontrar. E mil desculpas pela demora, mas eu estou em época de entrega de trabalhos na faculdade, então ta meio difícil conciliar os dois....

Continuem me mandando as suas review.


	4. capítulo IV

Segunda Chance

Eu não tenho nada, CCS não me pertence. Se pertencesse o Eriol teria ficado com a Tomoyo.

"" fala

' pensamento

() comentário

Quarto Capítulo

Estava fazendo um lindo dia quando a Tomoyo acordou.

"Está um lindo dia para sair e ir tomar sorvete".Diz a Tomoyo radiante.

Ela levantou da cama e foi para o banheiro tomar banho e se arrumar para sair. Quando saiu do banho vestiu uma baby look roxa clara e uma saia jeans que ai ate a metade das coxas e um par de sandálias. Arrumou o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e desceu para tomar café. Nasal de jantar se encontrou com a sua mãe.

"Bom dia, mãe".

"Bom dia, Tomoyo. O que vai fazer hoje?" Pergunta Sonomi a sua filha.

"Eu vou sair com a Sakura de tarde".Responde a Tomoyo.

"Eu tenho que ir agora".Diz a mãe de Tomoyo.

"Hoje é domingo, você tem que trabalhar mesmo?" Pergunta tomoyo preocupada.

"Não se preocupe, querida, não é nada grave, de tarde eu já devo estar de volta".Afirma Sonomi.

"Tchau querida, te vejo mais tarde".Despede-se Sonomi.

De tarde na frente da sorveteira.

'A Sakura já esta 15 minutos atrasada.'

Pouco tempo depois uma garota de olhos verdes, cabelos castanhos e curtos chega com falta de ar de tanto correr para chegar.

"Desculpa o atraso Tomoyo, o Touya tava implicando comigo".Desculpa-se Sakura, já recuperando o fôlego.

"Tudo bem, mas porque o Touya tava implicando com você?"

"Eu te conto lá dentro, vamos entrar?"

"Claro, sem problema".

Algum tempo depois delas entrarem e pedirem...

"Você me desculpa por ter estado tão longe de você?" Pergunta a Sakura.

"Você tem andado ocupada, eu entendo".Afirma Tomoyo.

"Eu vou tentar melhorar a situação".

De noite na mansão Daidouji.

"Estava bom os doces, Kero?" Pergunta Tomoyo.

"Estavam deliciosos, mas como foi a sua tarde com a Sakura?"

"Foi ótima, fazia tempo que a gente não se divertia e conversava tanto." Responde a Tomoyo.

"Fico feliz, afinal você sempre foi a melhor amiga dela." Afirma Kero.

"Já é quase onze horas, é melhor a gente ir dormir, amanha eu tenho aula."

"Boa noite, Tomoyo."

"Boa noite, Kero"

Na manhã seguinte

Tomoyo acordou cedo e foi tomar banho, e se arrumar para o seu primeiro dia de aula. Depois de estar pronta, ela acordou o Kero para irem tomar café. (todas na casa sabem da existência do Kero).

"Você e a Sakura estão na mesma turma?" Pergunta o Kero.

"Estamos sim e o Li também, não é legal?"

"Acho que sim."

"Bom, tenho que ir pra aula. Tchau Kero"

"Tchau Tomoyo."

Já na escola.

Tomoyo foi uma das primeiras a chegar, se acomodou e tirou o seu caderno de desenho, começou a desenhar, estava totalmente concentrada quando o Li chegou.

"Bom dia, Tomoyo." Cumprimenta o Li.

"Bom dia, Shaoran. Como vai?"

"Vou bem." Shaoran respondeu e logo em seguida chaga a Sakura correndo.

"Bom dia!!!"

"Conseguiu chegar a tempo Sakura." Disse a Tomoyo.

Nessa hora entra o professor.

"Todos sentados. Bem-vindos há mais um ano letivo, sou o professor Terada e ficarei com vocês ate o final do ano letivo."

"E para começar, quero apresentar um novo aluno. Ele veio da Inglaterra."

'Poderia ser o Eriol? Não, não pode, pare de ter esperanças Tomoyo, ele já tem dona.' Pensa a Tomoyo.

"Pode entrar... Este é Eriol Hiragisawa."

'Respira, não esquece de respirar, se acalma e só a pessoa que você ama que acabou de entrar pela porta e esta mais lindo do que nunca. Mas não é nada demais.' Pensava a Tomoyo enquanto o Eriol entrava na sala de aula.

'a quem estou enganando, eu estou eufórica, o Eriol voltou, ele esta aqui na minha frente. Minuto na minha frente.' Tomoyo levantou os olhos para cair dentro daqueles olhos que ela tanto queria ver nos últimos anos.

"Espero sermos bons amigos." Eriol sorri e a Tomoyo se derrete.

"Pode se sentar atrás da Daidouji." Diz o professor.

'No momento não sei se estou tendo muita sorte ou azar.' Pensa tomoyo.

Tomoyo ficou em estado de choque ate o recreio.

"Tomoyo, já está no recreio, não vai lanchar com a gente?" Pergunta Sakura que não obtem resposta e começa a sacudior tomoyo.

"você vai me deixar tonta, sabia?" Diz a Tomoyo saindo do seu transe.

"Por que você estava me sacudindo?" Pergunta a Tomoyo.

"Eu queria saber se vai lanchar com a gente?"Diz a Sakura.

"Não é cedo demais para pensar em comida?" Pergunta a Tomoyo.

"Daidouji, nós já estamos no recreio" Diz a pessoa que ela mais queria ver, o Eriol.

"Então , eu vou sim Sakura, mas cadê o Shaoran?" Pergunta Tomoyo.

"foi na biblioteca, ele ficou de nos encontrar lá fora." Diz a Sakura

"Posso acompanhar vocês?" Pergunta o eriol.

Sakura feliz responde.

"Claro que sim, ai a gente bota o assunto ekm dia, e eu quero saber quando e porque você voltou."

N.A. 

Eu to começando a achar que ninguém ta gostando da minha fic, por favor review e me dêem idéias, estou ficando sem nenhuma.


	5. capítulo V

Segunda Chance

Eu não tenho nada, CCS não me pertence. Se pertencesse o Eriol teria ficado com a Tomoyo.

"..." fala

'...' pensamento

(...) comentário

Quinto Capitulo

No recreio, no colégio, os quatro amigos, ou mais ou menos amigos, por parte do Shoaran, se encontravam sentados embaixo de uma cerejeira. A Sakura e o Eriol conversavam animadamente, enquanto Shoaran tentava fazer um buraco na cabeça de Eriol com o olhar. Mas a Tomoyo não estava ligando para nada disso, ela encontrava-se perdida em pensamento e ocasionalmente sorria.

' Até a voz dele me fascina, até parece que ele não tem defeito, se bem que eu só achei um defeito nele, é o fato de ter namorada.' E foi nesse momento que a Sakura fez uma pergunta da qual a Tomoyo não queria saber a resposta.

"Como esta o seu namoro com a professora Mizuki?" Pergunta Sakura sem notar a dor que aparece na olhar de tomoyo, mas o Shoaran nota e chega a uma conclusão.

'Vou ter que conversar com a Tomoyo mais tarde, ela esta muito estranha desde que o Eriol chegou.'

"Eu não estou com a Kaho, já faz algum tempo. E a vida amorosa de vocês como anda?" Pergunta o Eriol, olhando para a Tomoyo.

"Bom... o Shoaran e eu estamos muito bem e daqui a duas semanas é o nosso aniversário de três anos de namoro. Mas a Tomoyo continua solteira e parece que não vai namorar tão cedo".Diz Sakura, olhando para a Tomoyo, que desde a pergunta estava atenta a conversa.

"Não é verdade Sakura, eu só não encontrei a pessoa certa pra mim".Responde Tomoyo e desvia o olhar de Eriol.

'Então ela continua solteira, essa é uma ótima notícia.' Pensa o Eriol. ' Ela esta mais linda do que nunca.'

"O sinal já vai tocar, é melhor irmos".Diz o Shoaran.

'A Sakura esta tão feliz que eu não tenho coragem de preocupá-la com algo que ainda não tenho certeza.'. Pensa o Shoaran que passou o restante do tempo observando os outros conversarem e as suas reações.

Já na hora da saída.

O Shoaran foi levar a Sakura para casa, deixando a Tomoyo e o Eriol sozinhos.

"Eu vou indo para casa. Vejo você amanha".Diz Tomoyo.

"Eu posso lhe acompanhar até a sua casa, se você quiser é claro.'" Eriol se oferece.

"Pode sim, mas não vai ser incomodo?" Pergunta Tomoyo.

"Incomodo algum, é um prazer acompanhar um anjo até a sua casa".Diz Eriol.

A Tomoyo em resposta ao que o Eriol falou, baixou a cabeça para tentar esconder o fato de estar ruborizada. O caminho ate a casa de Tomoyo foi silencioso, com algumas tentativas de quebrar o silencio, mas ambos estavam perdidos em pensamentos.

"Chegamos, obrigada por me acompanhar Eriol".

"Foi um prazer acompanhar voc".Diz Eriol sorrindo.

"Te vejo amanha em aula. Tchau".Diz Tomoyo, mas quando ela ia se virar para entrar, o Eriol pegou a sua mão e a beijou.

"Já estou ansioso para a aula amanha".Diz Eriol largando a mão de Tomoyo e indo embora.

Tomoyo ficou parada algum tempo segurando a mão que acabara de receber o toque dos lábios do garoto que ela tanto ama. Tomoyo depois de se dar conta que continuava parada na frente de sua casa, entra e vai direto para o seu quarto e pega o telefone.

'Eu tenho que falar com o Kero.'

Tomoyo fica esperando ate que alguém atenda.

"Alô?" Diz o Kero.

"Kero, sou eu a Tomoyo".

"Ah, oi Tomoyo. Fiquei sabendo da novidade, como você esta?".

"Mais feliz impossível!" Diz Tomoyo que ainda estava sorrindo.

"Você merece ser feliz".Diz o Kero.

n.a. Estou ficando sem idéias, se alguém quiser me ajudar e bem vindo. É só entrar em contato comigo pelo meu e-mail:

REVIEW


End file.
